criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold
Sources One thing, Darth (or Cole, whichever you prefer). It would be good if you listed your sources when you add information to a Real Criminal article. I Googled your latest entries with the quotes from Harris' journal and found them in a fanfic short story you've written on Fanfiction.net. If you read them somewhere else, please list that source. --Jpx400 17:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Bombers? I think that Harris and Klebold should be considered as bombers, because while their propane bombs didn't go off as planned, many (though not all) of their carbon dioxide and pipe bombs detonated and one bomb in the cafeteria did partially go off (blowing out the windows, melting chairs and starting a fire). Therefor, I move for the Category:Real Life Bombers be added to Harris and Klebold's article. Darth Kieduss the Wise 19:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) STOP THE BULLYING ! All 15 were victims . Two children that were very sick and were full of rage and hate. Something happened to these children to become that way . It wasn’t the parents but the environment in school and the prescription drugs. I read Dave Cullens book and it was full of bias information. The Harris’s wont talk so I guess they are hiding something was his attitude. If you listen to the children that went to that school it wasn’t a pleasant place for Eric and Dylan. I don’t condone what they did but I think the teachers and the doctors have to take some blame . What kind of school does nothing when a student throws fecal matter on (Eric Harris)someone. (Class just laughs it off) On a monthly bases someone is thrown up against the lockers and called names or harassed down the halls to the point where they use to it . There is a breaking point for everyone. It either goes two ways the children attack there attackers or kill themselves. Eric and Dylan did both. I learned from class that you really cant learn anything from those diaries. This is what Eric Harris and Dylan Klebond wanted you to see. All people reach a breaking point psychology 101 On youtube there is a video where Eric and Dylan are pushed out of the way. There is another video were they elbowed in the face. There is also videos where the children do speak out about how these two were treated. How the teachers did nothing to help them. ERIC AND DYLAN TAKE BLAME FOR THEIR ACTIONS ON TAPE. Now it is the schools turn and the drug company that made the drug Luvox to take their part in it. Funny how they took Luvox off the market right after massacre. We are suppose to learn from our mistakes .WE ARE NOT DOING A GOOD JOB. There is killing almost every other year at schools . THE BULLYING MUST STOP. Donna Marie17:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC)17:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC)17:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC)~